The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and more particularly to an electromagnetically shielded optical cable that includes at least one electrical conductor element (e.g., a power conductor, copper data conductor, etc.). Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables may contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable. Many electronic devices within a fiber optic network use electricity to power the device, and in some such arrangements the optical communication cable includes a power conducting element to supply power. In other arrangements, cables include both optical and electrical data communication elements.